Underwater Frights
by Dragon Cave
Summary: Spongebob Goes To The Dentist! What happened that made him a freak?
1. Scared Much?

**Chapter 1- Scared Much?**

"Ahhhhh… The sun is shining on a new day as our little yellow friend wakes up with a bright smile on his face." The narrator says.

Spongebob wakes up with a bright smile on his face. He gets out of bed. In a cheerful voice he says to Gary, "Hey Gary! Do you know what today is?"

Gary looks at him. "Meow?"

"No Gary! Today is the day that I…" He looks at the calendar and his eyes shrink into his head. Marked in red, with dead faces all over that day, Spongebob walks over shuddering to the calendar and points at Thursday the 23rd.

"D-Do you _REALISE _what t-today is?" Spongebob said in a scared voice.

"Meoooow?"

"Gary, today is the day that" He gulped. "I go to the DENTIST"

Spongebob got on his pants, straightened his tie and brushed his teeth. He walked out the door and looks one last time at Gary.

"Meow, Meow, Meow?"

"Yes Gary. I'll be back." He looked away and was shutting the door when he said quietly, "Maybe…" He shut the door and started to walk to the dentist when Patrick saw him dragging his feet.

"What' cha doing Spongebob?"

"Oh… Hi Patrick… I'm going to the dentist."

Patrick's eyes opened wide. "The dentist? This is as much fun as the time we went to the doctor!"

"No Pat! The Dentist helps your teeth grow nice and strong."

"So what's so bad about that?"

"I have two teeth that are big and far apart."

"So? What's he gonna do about it?"

"He might pull them out!"

Patrick's thought bubble came out.

"_Hey Spongebob! Where did you two front teeth go?"_

"_Da tenstist took it out-st"_

"_Why are ya talking funny?"_

"_Because now my thounge hurts."_

"_Don't you mean tongue?"_

"_That's what I said. Thounge."_

"_Suuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeee…"_

Patrick's thought bubble went away and he looked at Spongebob.

"Hmmmmmmmm…"

He imagined Spongebob without his 2 teeth.

"AHHHHH!"

"What Patrick?"

"Uhhh… Nothing."

"I have to go now Pat. I have to be at the dentist by 11 o'clock. See ya later." He started walking away and said once again to himself quietly, "Maybe…"

------------------------------------------------

At The Dentist

------------------------------------------------

The nurse came out and yelled out "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

He looked up with a sad face.

"Yes?"

"Your next! Come on. I'll show you where to go."

Spongebob followed the nurse to the room. He got into the seat and laid down. The dentist walked into the door and Spongebob's eyes shrunk into his head.

"H-Hello." Spongebob said.

"Hello Mr. Squarepants. I'm Dr. Yank-Em-Out. Now open wide so I can see whats inside your mouth."

Spongebob opened wide and the dentist look at him with a scared face.

"What is it Doctor?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS!" He said as he pointed into Spongebob's mouth.


	2. Gary's Return

Chapter 2- Gary's Return

"What is it Doctor?" Spongebob said looking at the shaking Doctor.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-our m-m-m-m-mouth!" He said as he pointed at the thing inside Spongebob's mouth.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-It's… It's…It's…"

"What is it!"

The doctors stopped being scared and pulled out the thing from Spongebob's mouth. Spongebob was VERY happy.

"GARY!" Spongebob said as he grabbed Gary and hugged him.

"Why are you carrying a snail in your mouth Mr. Squarepants?"

"Uhhh… Because… Uhhh… He missed me…?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh well. Now, what else is in your mouth?" He looked at Spongebob with a grin. "Your wallet?" The Doctor laughed. Spongebob just rolled his eyes.

"So Doctor…why were you acting scared for a moment?"

"Oh, just because I like to have a little fun with my patients." He laughed

"Ha, ha, ha…" Spongebob laughed sarcastically.

"Uhhh… Mr. Squarepants…"

"Yes?"

"Your teeth are to far apart from each other."

Spongebob gasped. _"He's gonna pull them out!"_ Spongebob thought.

"I'm sorry Mr. Squarepants. But your going to have to go somewhere else to get this fixed."

Spongebob looked REALLY scared.

"Where?"

"The Orthodontist. You need…"

Close up on the Dentists face

"BRACES"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du du duuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

That's It For This Week Everyone!

And don't worry everyone… I update every week! Check back soon!

From:

- .:.Dragon Cave.:. -


	3. Stupid Encounters

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Stupid Encounters**

As Spongebob started to walk out the door of the dentist with Gary, Patrick bumped into him.

"What are you doing here Patrick? You never come here." Spongebob said.

"I'm just walking!" Patrick sounded angered. "CAN'T I WALK?" Patrick yelled.

"Ummm… Patrick… I have bad news to tell you." Spongebob said as he looked at the ground.

Patrick looked at Spongebob with one eye that was really opened wide.

"I need to get-" Spongebob started to say as Patrick cut him off.

"YOUR TEETH PULLED OUT! I KNEW IT!" Patrick said as he pointed to Spongebob's mouth.

"No Pat! I need to get braces!"

"Didn't you have braces when you were 3?"

"Yeah, but my teeth have changed!"

"Oh…"

They both looked away, and then a couple seconds later, Patrick turned back to Spongebob with a HUGE grin and said "SO WHAT COLOUR ARE YOU GETTING?!"

Spongebob looked confused.

"Pat… What if I don't get to choose what -" he paused only to see Patrick with that silly grin still on his face.

"Nevermind…" Spongebob said as he rolled his eyes.

As he walked away, he looked back and saw Patrick still standing there, with the smile on his face.

"PATRICK! GO HOME! I NEED TO SEE A…Uhhh… What did the dentist say I needed to see again? OH NO! That means I have to go back there!"

So he started to walk back to the dentist. Then Patrick saw him and followed Spongebob without him even knowing it.

Just before Spongebob reached for the door handle, Patrick yelled out "WHAT COLOUR?!"

Spongebob screamed and jumped about 20 feet into the air.

"PAT! DON'T DO THAT!"

"But I need to know!"

"But_ I_ need to ask where I need to go."

"Why?"

"Because I forgot. Now you be a good little Pat and stay right HERE" Spongebob said as he pointed to the ground.

Patrick stared acting like a dog and sat there guarding the door.

A lady went to the door and reached for the handle, but Patrick stopped her.

"**WOOF!!**" barked Patrick

"OH MY!!" the old lady said as she grabbed her shirt and fell over backwards, fainting.

Patrick started panting. "WOOF!"

"PATRICK!" Spongebob yelled.

"Woof?"

"I found out where to go, got us a lollypop and even got directions to the orthodontist!" Spongebob said as he held out his hand with the 2 lollypops and the directions. Patrick took the directions and started eating them.

"Mmmmmm… This is a good lollypop Spongebob. Where does the direction say we should go?" Patrick said with the directions half out of his mouth.

"I don't know… these papers a bit shiny. Hmmm… Let's see her. Sugar, water, artificial colourings... WAIT A SECOND! THIS IS THE LOLLYPOPS!!" Spongebob yelled as he looked at Patrick just finishing off the last piece of the directions.

"JUMPING JELLYFISH! YOU JUST ATE THE DIRECTIONS PATRICK!" Spongebob screamed.

"oh… so _that's_ why it tasted like paper."

Spongebob smacked his face with his hand.

"Now I need to go back…" Spongebob complained.

"Oh well… I'll go with you." Pat said with the silly grin again.

"No Patrick. Stay by the door and don't bark at old ladies." Spongebob said as he stepped over the old ladies fainted body.

"Fine but hurry up." Patrick said as he leaned against the wall.

Spongebob looked at him mysteriously and then went inside.

While waiting outside for Spongebob to get back, Patrick just stood leaning on the side of the wall with his arms crossed until a group of bikers came up beside him and leaned against the wall with him.

"Nice spot Pinkie." Said the leader of the group as he gave Patrick a thumbs up.

"Uhhh… Thanks!" Patrick said with a grin.


End file.
